


El hombre detrás del árbol.

by auracax



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auracax/pseuds/auracax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Su figura me sacaba de la rutina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El hombre detrás del árbol.

**Author's Note:**

> lo que sale cuando te dejan plantada en una clase y esta lloviendo.

Siempre que intentaba escapar de la rutina, me sentaba en la terraza de mi casa y me ponía a observar el panorama, eso me tranquilizaba y me aclaraba el pensamiento.

Hoy está lloviendo, lleva lloviendo varios días ya. Los pájaros disfrutan el posarse en los charcos que se forman en el extenso pasto, los árboles se ven vivos y más verdes que nunca, hay un árbol en especial que llama mi atención en el panorama desde que empezó a llover, detrás de él se ve una silueta que me intriga y que nunca había visto antes en mis visitas a la terraza.

Esta silueta parece la de un hombre alto y delgado, casi que se puede confundir con el tronco, con una gabardina de color oscuro y aparenta tener un sombrero. Parece que estuviera ocultándose tras el árbol y que estuviera mirando hacia mí, hacia el preciso lugar donde yo suelo sentarme, en mi mecedora, donde me relajo y simplemente contemplo su silueta.

Tal vez dicho hombre no exista, tal vez veo más que la simple extensión de tronco que puede ser. Pero esta silueta logra ayudarme en mi deseo de salir de la monotonía, en cumplir el propósito de mis estancias en la solitaria mecedora de mi terraza. Preguntándome quién es dicho hombre, qué estará haciendo allí, cómo puede soportar tanto tiempo la lluvia sin paraguas, todas estas preguntas en mi cabeza me mantienen ocupada, y me dan algo emocionante, solo me queda decirle gracias a este señor, al hombre detrás del árbol.


End file.
